1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of computer software and is more particularly, but not by way of limitation, directed to a system and method for selecting an artist meeting a certain threshold of votes and apportioning revenue derived from services associated with artist's performance data, and distribution of advertisement and artist's media content.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are numerous online social networking and communities that provide users with an interface for interacting with other users. In some cases, online social networking is combined with offline elements such as face-to-face events. The ability of users to buy products, obtain information from online services is revolutionizing the way business is done. The importance of the Internet as a tool of electronic commerce cannot be overstated.
Although the existing social networks are powerful tools for interacting with people who have similar interests, such communities are not organized for users who hold themselves out as having artistic talent to receive a part of revenue generated derived from byproducts of their artistic talent and popularity. There is a need for a system to select artists meeting a certain threshold of feedback and apportioning revenue derived from services based on network traffic associated with artist's performance data, and distribution of advertisement and artist's media content. Embodiments of the invention enable an opportunity for the independent community to utilize a platform that allows for monetization despite the impossible threshold of penetration into the major label and studio system that is run by a few tastemakers who select content for the masses. This allows a platform for independent artists to exploit their art and have a community of consumers/end users democratically determine what content they want to see more of. Hence, embodiments of the invention benefit the consumer and the independent artist, not the major labels and studios. Although a small percentage of artists are successful in penetrating the major label/studio system, embodiments of the invention provides a system that allows all artists to avail their content for the actual consumer to say yes or no and actually monetize immediately as opposed to waiting and hoping that an executive at one of the majors thinks they have what it takes. For at least these reasons, there is a need for a system for apportioning revenue for media content derived from an online feedback community.